Hey, It's Raining
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Ketika hujan, Hinata akan menemukannya. Ini kisah singkat mengenai hujan dan phobia. Ini jelas fenomena indah pada sekian cerita hujan yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Sasuke, dan ia menghargainya. #SHBF9 #PHOBIA


**Hey, It's Raining © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Event #SHBF 9**

 **PROMPT: PHOBIA**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air hujan jatuh, menitik di bumi. Mula-mula tak banyak namun setelahnya datang bertumpah ruah. Jalanan bising. Antara orang yang berlari menerobos hujan lebat, orang yang bergegas mencari tempat berteduh, dan sisanya lugas membuka payung yang mereka bawa berkat menonton perkiraan cuaca tadi pagi.

Anehnya, seorang pemuda diam di jalan. Ia meringkuk di tepi jalan. Wajahnya memucat, nyaris membiru. Ia mematung, seakan tubuhnya cacat seketika. Hujan yang tiap kali jatuh di atas tubuhnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya tremor. Ia tak tahan. Denging di telinga juga terasa kian parah. Bunyi rintik hujan yang jatuh seolah bergema menyakitkan. Wajah iba para pejalan kaki hanya menambah perasaan mual. Tanya dan ucap yang diarahkan padanya tak lagi digubris. Berakhir dengan dirinya ditinggalkan seorang diri. Miris.

Siapa saja ... tolong.

"Sasuke-kun, _d-daijoubu_?"

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan lenyapnya rintik air hujan yang menyiksa Sasuke. Ia mendongak, wajahnya pucat. Ia mendapati Hinata, tetangganya, datang dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Sebuah tas karton di pelukan dan satu payung berukuran besar di genggamannya.

"Hinata ..."

" _Yokatta_ , aku bisa menemukanmu."

Suaranya bergetar. Sasuke tahu ini memalukan. Ia nyaris menangis. Namun ia memang sangat takut ketika hujan turun. Dan ini kesalahannya ketika pagi tadi tidak mendengar ucapan ibunya tentang perkiraan hujan. Hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia tanggulangi.

Hinata menghela napas, lega. Ia menyeret tangan Sasuke, memayunginya dan bergegas menyebrangi jalan menuju gerbang stasiun.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar, Hinata sadar namun tak mau bertanya dan membuat pemuda itu makin pucat. Kamar mandi stasiun dikunjungi paling awal, tas karton yang dibawa Hinata ternyata berisi pakaian ganti Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berada di bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah bingung. Hinata terlalu pengertian untuk orang yang takut pada hal remeh semacam dirinya.

Ia mengambil handuk kering yang berada di lapisan paling atas. Ia mengelap rambut dan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai kembali normal. Ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, mengingat Hinata masih menunggu dirinya di luar sana.

"Maaf, Hinata."

Gadis berambut indigo menoleh, tersenyum lembut ketika teman masa kecilnya itu kembali memasang wajah datar namun mata gelapnya menyiratkan emosi yang dalam. Hinata menepuk kepala Sasuke yang masih lembab karena air hujan, "Tidak apa, Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak banyak bicara. Apalagi suara hujan lebat masih terdengar meski mereka berada dalam bangunan stasiun.

Hinata merogoh kantong celana, mengambil sepasang headset dan menyumpal telinga Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya kebingungan ketika gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjinjit dan meraih wajahnya. Ia tersipu.

Hinata menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya ke bangku panjang untuk menunggu kereta yabg sebentar lagi akan tiba. Hinata tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke yang mulai tenang.

Pundak ditepuk halus, Sasuke menoleh. Hinata menunjuk ke atas, tepatnya ke arah atap stasiun yang berwarna bening. Dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke melepas headset, berusaha menangkap ucapan Hinata.

"Hei, Sasuke, lihat pelangi itu."

Sasuke menatap kombinasi warna samar di langit. Langit masih mendung. Hujan masih turun. Pelangi mulai tampak. Jelas bukan hal yang sangat ia sukai.

"Indah, bukan?"

Namun, Hinata tersenyum senang.

Ini jelas fenomena indah pada sekian cerita hujan yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Sasuke, dan ia menghargainya.

"Ya."

Jawaban itu menutup percakapan. Kereta datang dengan bising. Dan mereka berdua masih menatap ke atas. Antara menatap hujan, pelangi, atau melirik dia yang ada di samping...

.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Oke jadi monitor saya masih rusak dan belum bisa apa-apa selain ngetik di hape singkat begini. :"(**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether**


End file.
